


Into the Heat of Night

by caketoss



Category: StarCraft
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caketoss/pseuds/caketoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bent on vengeance, Vortanul (OC) pays Artanis a late-night visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Heat of Night

The sticky nights of Aiur teemed with sound, insects and creatures of all sorts spinning their melodies to be borne over the thick haze that settled over the planet. Deep within the province of Velari, the Velari Templar School loomed upwards through the trees, its great stones stacked in perfect symmetry showing signs of having been stationed the tropical, lush jungle for a thousand years. The school was home to hundreds of protoss, each in training to fulfill his obligation as templar.

Having been born into the Khalai Caste, Vortanul took his templar training quite seriously. It was a miracle he had been accepted into the school at all. And it was for good reason that he had been chosen to rise to the caste of templar, the first in the many long years of the Furinax tribe: he had displayed exemplary proficiency in combat arts from a very young age. Knowing full well the gravity of his situation, Vortanul devoted himself to his training which, as he continually surprised students and instructors alike with his achievements, garnered him attention both positive and negative. 

*** 

It was during the misty, stifling nights that Vortanul would practice in secret his direction of void energy, the knowledge of which he’d gained by manipulating Kuronis, a high templar student residing in the inner temple. Through his time spent with Kuronis, Vortanul gained knowledge that another student, Artanis of the Akilae tribe, dormed in close quarters to his companion of the shadows. 

Vortanul considered Artanis a friend; one of his few peers that did not look at him with mistrust in their eyes due to his origination in the Khalai caste. And Artanis had always shown him kindness… except in the ring of combat. 

Artanis’s manner infuriated him. The protoss was gentle yet strong; soft-spoken yet opinionated; kind yet positively ruthless in combat. The majority of Vortanul’s defeats in combat had come down to a hair of a margin against his peers, but not so with Artanis. Artanis positively _crushed_ him. There was no question, not even close, each time they sparred together. Every match left Vortanul ground into the dust, bleeding and broken, and embarrassed beyond reason. Each defeat infuriated him, as Vortanul had always found himself able to find his way into the heads of his opponents before summarily carrying out their defeat. But not Artanis. Artanis was a mystery. 

*** 

Cloaked in shadows, Vortanul moved silently through the dense, whirling mists so characteristic of the nights on Aiur. Creeping silently past the zealots stationed at the entrance to the inner temple, he moved with swift purpose through the forbidden halls he’d come to know so well. Informed of the location of his sleeping quarters by Kuronis, Vortanul passed through the silent corridor to the entrance of the suite in which Artanis slept. 

Each suite of the inner temple housed three students, furnishing them with a shared common area and three bedrooms. He had gleaned from his high templar partner in crime that Artanis slept in the leftmost bedroom within this particular dorm. Vortanul paused before the door to the suite and scanned carefully for any sign of wakeful minds behind the door. Sensing none, he deftly picked the lock, still cloaked, and slipped inside. He found the door of Artanis’s bedroom ajar. 

Lying on his back on a pad on the ground and with nothing but a sheet to cover his pale blue-gray skin, Artanis was a marvel of grace and strength. His lithe muscles bulged gently beneath soft, permeable skin scattered with scales. Vortanul felt his hunger rising, and at that moment he uncloaked, simultaneously releasing small burst of psionic energy directed at the sleeping protoss below. Almost in tandem, Artanis was jolted from his deep slumber. He immediately sensed the presence of Vortanul before his eyes had a chance to bring his tall form into focus. 

“Vortanul… what brings you at this hour?” Artanis’s initial shock had ebbed quickly away, and he felt only concern for his friend standing before him. 

Vortanul stepped closer, his eyes smoldering with a rage and desire he could no longer keep in check. “You.” 

Artanis propped himself up on his elbows, wondering if his mind was deceiving him somehow. He shivered under Vortanul’s gaze, a damp sheen spreading thinly across his skin as his heart rate rose. He was beginning to doubt his reaction of compassion, unsure if Vortanul was here to exact revenge, or… 

_Oh._

In one smooth motion, Vortanul pulled away the sheets that had covered Artanis, leaving his naked form exposed to the heavy night air. Artanis’s organ lay fully extended, glistening and dark and heavy across his thigh. Vortanul could feel Artanis’s arousal and trepidation in his mind, the latter intentionally baring his emotions for Vortanul to read. 

The gesture of willful self-exposure spurred Vortanul into action. He lept forward with all the speed and grace of the templar, pinning Artanis’s shoulders to the ground. His own organ was extended and throbbing, and it snaked past the cloth covering his groin to entwine itself with Artanis’s waiting stem. Artanis arched hard beneath Vortanul, pressing his slit upwards in a desperate reach for contact with Vortanul’s frenzied member. 

Happy to yield to Artanis’s need, Vortanul slid his hands upwards to grab purchase around Artanis’s shoulders and back. Without warning, Vortanul surged forward and claimed Artanis, eliciting a startled, shuddering cry from the protoss beneath him. Unperturbed by the exclamation, Vortanul did not hesitate before driving his hips forward in a fury of lust and greed. He found that he cared not at all for the comfort of his lover beneath him, seeing him now only as a potent and dangerous force to be finally subjugated to his will. 

Violently and without pause, Vortanul continued throwing his hips forward with inexorable force, crushing and tearing his lover’s soft, slick entrance with ruthless abandon. Artanis writhed beneath him, curling his body inwards and upwards in an instinctual attempt to protect himself from the onslaught. But the motion only allowed Vortanul to push deeper, and he swept his arms back to hook behind Artanis’s legs, spreading him open further. Artanis truly was a beautiful sight to behold beneath him, reduced to a whimpering and shaking creature, consumed and enraptured by the barrage of physical and emotional sensation. 

At long last, Artanis’s eyes, having previously been screwed tightly shut, fluttered open to meet Vortanul’s intensely possessive gaze. But what Vortanul saw and felt at the moment of eye contact seized him, prompting him to pause, suddenly feeling lost in the creature below him. Artanis’s sharp blue eyes radiated forth streams of softly flowing psionic energy, causing Vortanul to shiver as they brushed up against his face. 

Artanis’s emotions now bled forth freely, begging Vortanul with unadulterated honesty and raw, primal need to link with him in the Khala. Still nestled deep inside the protoss below him, Vortanul lifted his hands and saw them to be spotted with blood from the torn flesh of Artanis’s shoulders. Artanis laid his hands above his head, palms facing upward and emanating a soft blue glow. Vortanul’s palms began to glow in kind, and he leaned forward to press his hands into his lover’s, completing the psionic link and immediately hurling them both, as one, into the deep, warm ocean of the Khala. Hardly now aware of his physical body, Vortanul began to thrust again, this time taking Artanis with languid, powerful strokes. The apex of each thrust was like a burst of light, sensation and emotion, colors innumerable flashing and dancing in unison in their minds. They felt everything now, knowing all of one other, each lying unashamed and devoid of nuance or deception to be taken for what he was. 

Quickening his pace again, Vortanul plunged deeply into the wet, torn depths offered beneath him. Their connection was building charge, swirling with psionic energy surrounding them like a delicious forcefield of energy and emotion. Artanis’s voice, echoing in Vortanul’s mind as if it were his own, sobbed freely into the Khala, his voice fading into the exquisite hum therein. They both felt it then, the sweet crescendo of sensation threatening to overwhelm their physical bodies, amplified tenfold by their connection within the Khala. Holding back no longer, Vortanul became wild in his onslaught, driving them both into the furthest depths of their sacred psionic union. And suddenly, there was nothing. Nothing and everything, blinding light and consuming darkness, brilliant color and a mindless vacuum, obliterating them in sensation and engrossing them entirely with a magnitude of emotion neither had ever felt before. At that moment, their bodies released a forceful burst of pollen from the pores of their skin, wafting forth and away to fill the room that was the site of their debauchery. 

The glow between their palms vanished and Vortanul drew back, collapsing between the glistening thighs of his lover. Their bodies trembled and thrummed with the residual energy of their union. Wordlessly they lied together, parting only when Vortanul felt the first hint of sunlight ghost warmly upon his skin. 

It appeared that Artanis now slept, his eyes shut and mind quiet as in sleep. Vortanul rose quietly and cloaked, turning to leave unseen as he’d come. 

_“Adun toridas, friend.”_

Artanis’s soft words, phrased in the manner of the Nerazim, echoed through his mind accompanied by emotion conveying a simple, gentle touch. Vortanul felt a pull in his heart, but quickly veiled it. And leaving Artanis with silence in reply, Vortanul was gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first Starcraft universe fic. Vortanul is a character from my RP-verse.


End file.
